Fifty Shades of Hermione
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Fifty stories of Hermione in various pairings/settings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this was for an Unusual Pairing challenge on HPFF and for the fifty shades of Hermione challenge.**

Hermione sat on the edge of her favourite chair in the living room feeling nervous. Today she would be asking Charlie to define what they were.

Charlie had moved back to England just over a year ago and even though Molly had told him that he was always welcome to live at The Burrow, he had declined the offer in favour of staying at Hermione's.

 _"You know what she's like Hermione. She will start on when am I going to find a nice girl to settle down with. I don't want that yet," he said._

 _"She just wants what's best for you," Hermione replied. She knew that Molly was ecstatic to have her son home, but also knew her desire for him to marry and have children of his own. It was an issue which could drive them apart. Although, Molly was already doing that by demanding to know why e had moved home in the first place._

It had been quite easy for the two of them to settle into a routine, and Hermione was glad that Charlie wasn't as much as a slob as Ron was. He did quite a few of the chores when he knew she was working late, and he even made sure that she had something to eat when she came in. The only thing he didn't do was her washing. Hermione thought that it was out of embarrassment of having to see her dirty underwear, but she had never asked.

Over the next few months things slowly began to change between them. They would kiss each other goodbye in the morning, usually on the cheek, but sometimes it was on the lips and lasted longer than was appropriate for friends. He started to wash her dirty clothes and commented on how her underwear was 'nothing but scraps of lace'.

It wasn't until the Christmas party that there was a definite shift in their relationship.

 _Hermione and Charlie had been invited to Neville and Hannah's annual Christmas party held at The Leaky Cauldron, and they were both excited to go. December had been a very busy time at work for the both of them and they wanted to catch up with their friends._

 _From the moment they arrived they were beckoned over by their friends._

 _"So what's going on with you and Charlie?" Hannah asked uncharacteristically blunt._

 _Ginny choked on her drink, "What are you on about, Hannah? There is nothing going on between Hermione and Charlie. There isn't is there?" she said turning to her friend._

 _"No, there isn't. Sorry to disappoint you, Hannah, but Charlie is only my friend," Hermione replied shaking her head._

 _"That's a shame. I think that you would make a great couple, and I'm not the only one," Hannah said almost as dreamy as Luna._

 _"Erm, thank you, Hannah. Maybe you should tell that to Charlie," Hermione said imagining Charlie's face when Hannah told him._

 _"Oh, I won't have to, Neville is going to," she commented matter-of-factly._

 _Hermione choked on her drink._

 _It was unusual for her friends to take such an interest in her love life, but Hermione thought that they were only doing it because they cared. That, and anything they said tonight could be blamed on the amount of alcohol they had consumed._

 _A little while later, Hermione and Charlie were stood talking to each other when they notice that the enchanted mistletoe was above them._

 _"Well, at least Hannah will get part of her wish," Charlie said, his eyes twinkling._

 _Leaning down, he kissed her full on the mouth. It was like nothing Hermione had ever felt before. The myriad of emotions ranged from burning passion to feeling complete and it was over far too soon._

 _When Charlie pulled back, Hermione could see desire and longing in his eyes. It was enough to pull him in for another kiss._

 _"Oi, get a room you two," someone shouted in the background._

 _The pair didn't notice and carried on until they needed air._

 _"Take me home, Charlie," Hermione said breathlessly._

It was from that night six months ago that they had begun sharing a bed, and acting like any other couple would. The only thing was they had never talked about what they were, and that was what Hermione was going to try and do today.

Hermione heard the sound of his heavy boots on the gravel before Charlie even walked through the door. It was part of his routine; take off his boots at the back door, make himself a cup of tea, and sit on the sofa to chill out for ten minutes whilst he drinks it. After a few minutes he, predictably, came through the door with a cup of tea.

"Hi, Hermione. I didn't know you would be back from work this early today," he said sitting on the sofa opposite her.

"I decided to work from home this afternoon, but I didn't really get much done," she confessed.

"That's not like you. Is everything alright?" he asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. It depends on how you answer my question," Hermione responded looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean? What question?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he obviously tried to figure out what she meant.

"What are we, Charlie?"

"We're friends, Hermione," he answered automatically.

"Just friends? Nothing more?" she asked, feeling her stomach drop.

"I don't know what you mean, Hermione." Charlie admitted.

"Friends don't share each other's beds the way we do, nor do they act like a couple when they're not. I guess that's what I've really been trying to ask, are we a couple or not?" Hermione said desperately trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Hermione, is that what you want? For us to 'officially' be a couple?" he asked sounding upset and angry at the same time.

"If you want that too then yes, I would love not to able to hide what we share, but if it's not what you want then I will let it go," Hermione replied calmly even though inside she was hysterical.

Charlie sighed and hung his head a little.

"And you, Charlie, what do you want?" Hermione enquired.

"I don't know, Hermione. Do you know the reason why I came back?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It was because I was in love with someone, and I was about to ask them to marry when I walked in to her hut one night and found her with someone else. I know you would never do that to me, but I'm not ready for things to be official. I didn't even want to get into a relationship so soon after, but being around you is as easy as breathing. Please, Hermione, stay with me." Charlie pleaded looking into her eyes.

As she moved to kneel in front of him, Hermione took his hands in hers and said, "I'm not going anywhere. Whoever she was, she was a fool to let you go. I won't press for anything more. Just tell me when you're ready, and I will there."

Charlie nodded and said, "Thank you."

It was only a few months later after Charlie had had a run in with his ex-girlfriend that they had confirmed their relationship to their family and friends. It had taken seeing her to realise that there was nothing between them, and that Hermione was the only witch for him.


	2. Differences

It was a foregone conclusion to the majority of the wizarding world that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would get married.

The pair had started dating not long after the war had ended and many people had been following their relationship through press and when their engagement was announced everybody felt that they had something to look forward to. The general wizarding population thought that they would last, but unknown to them trouble had been brewing between the couple for some time.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! I haven't even done anything!" Ron Weasley cursed.

"Precisely, _Ronald_ , you haven't done _anything_! I asked you to do some tidying in the house because I was working late, and I didn't want to start it when I came back because I had to go in early the next morning, and you ignore me and leave it as it is anyway," Hermione shouted as she let her anger go.

"I don't know how to do it, Hermione. If you could have shown me then maybe I would have been able to," Ron shouted back.

"You are perfectly capable of washing dishes. I have seen you do it before at The Burrow, and you even helped when we were camping, so don't you dare tell me you don't know what to do," Hermione said coldly as she lowered her voice. She knew there would be no point in shouting at him for much longer.

Ron huffed as if he was annoyed at being caught out.

"That's not the point," he said shrugging.

"Then what is, Ron? You can't keep making excuses to not do things when they are your responsibility. We live together, which means that both of us have to make sure the house is clean and tidy. I do my best even though I work longer hours than you, and it seems as if you take it for granted that I will do everything when you haven't," Hermione said quietly.

Ron didn't reply and just looked down at the floor as if he was embarrassed by what she had said, and Hermione knew that what she had said was true.

Her eyes started to well up. Hermione knew that if things didn't change then she would have to leave him. She couldn't imagine living this way for the rest of her life.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione said tearfully, "I can't go on like this, Ron. Either you start making an effort, or I will leave. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't carry on as we are. The choice is yours."

"I don't want you to leave," Ron mumbled.

"And I don't want to go, but you have to try and understand where I'm coming from, Ron. I can't work and do all of this on my own. I'm not your mother. If you want someone who is willing to stay at home to do the chores while you are out at work then I'm not the woman for you," she said softly.

Ron nodded.

"I'm going to bed. I will see you tomorrow," Hermione announced and walked into the hall to the stairs. The tears that she had not shed in the sitting room cascaded down her face and a sob built in her chest.

 _Maybe we are just too different_ she thought.

Three months later the majority of the wizarding world woke to the following headline:

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley split!**_

 _It was confirmed late last night by a close friend of the couple that they have indeed ended their relationship._

 _Rumours have been circulating the past two weeks as to whether it was over as Miss Granger has been spotted without her engagement ring in public._

 _The close friend also stated that the reason why the couple split was because they couldn't make things work._

" _They've been fighting for quite a while, and although they tried to make things work between them, it just didn't," our source said._

 _It seems as if our dreams of a wedding between two of the Golden Trio are finally dashed._

That afternoon Hermione walked through the door of the small flat that she had decided to rent and collapsed on the sofa. Tears of anger, hurt, and frustration spilled down her face and she didn't try to stop them.

Hermione had been trying to avoid all talk of her and Ron all day to no avail. Everywhere she went people were looking at her with pity and trying to pry the 'real' reason why they split from her. It was only after she had lost her temper with a potential donator that she was sent home.

This wasn't the way this was supposed to go. She and Ron were supposed to get married, have children, and be together for the rest of their lives. It seemed as if fate had a different idea.

Things improved a little with the chores, but once she noticed one difference between them, it was hard not to notice all of them. In the end it was just too much and even though they loved each other they weren't happy and decided to call time on their engagement.

Hermione only hoped that Ron would find someone who he could truly be happy with.


End file.
